Leica Slopey
Leica Slopey is one of the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. He is one of a group of vampire hunters tasked with hunting the Xeno Clan who have returned to take their revenge on the descendants of those who killed many in their family. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Turning to the aged mayor, the man on the far right practically groaned his introduction. “Leica Slopey." Both of his ears were weirdly tapered, his mouth was disturbingly large, and the man's exposed face and hands were oddly hirsute. His longsword had been removed from his belt and rested against his left arm. “Mustn’t let them escape.” “After them!” Their words pared down by rage, the young Noblemen were about to rush to the door on the far side of the room when an aura gusting up from behind the pair stopped them. Before they could turn to look, a deep voice said, “Nobles, eh?” The pair turned around. Two figures stood by the stairwell. From their garb it was easy enough to tell they were either itinerant warriors or Hunters. But what sent tension and surprise shooting down the two Noblemen’s backs was the aura of the pair and the fangs that peeked from the thin smirks on their Vermilion lips. As if putting the query to the darkness, Gorshin said, “You two are Hunters?” “We were,” said a black face. It wasn't a matter of skin tone. The man’s whole face was covered with whiskers. His ears were pointed, like inverted fangs, and his hands were also strangely hirsute. “No, I guess even now we still are," he continued. “Seems you boys used to be kin to Lord Gillian, isn’t that right?” Nothing from the Noblemen. “But the air of evil you radiate isn’t the same as Lord Gillian's. Someone fed on you, right?” said a pudgy man with a short spear in hand. He had an old—fashioned revolver tucked through his belt. Benelli couldn’t say for certain that that made them adversaries. Gillian’s aim—the capture of Annette—was also the goal of the grand duke’s subordinates. It wasn’t wholly unreasonable to say they might yet cooperate. The pair before them seemed to feel the same. The hairy one said, “Lord Gillian’s blood carries memories of the name Grand Duke Drago. Never thought we’d hear it here, though. Seems he's quite a strange character, and you say he's here?” “Indeed. Though it is unclear why he’s risen again, it would seem it was to repeat some experiments from the past. Toward that end he desires the girl. The two of you must stand down.” "Lord Gillian? I see. He was our leader. However, Grand Duke Drago is our master now,” Gorshin replied. Both his voice and his eyes quavered with a feeling that bordered on consternation. In truth, both he and Benelli were at a loss as to how they should deal with these new arrivals. Though they’d started off as foes, both men had received the kiss from Gillian, so they were now their kind. However, now the two young Noblemen weren’t Gillian’s compatriots, but were in service to Grand Duke Drago. Still, Gorshin and Benelli couldn’t say for certain that that made them adversaries. Gillian’s aim—the capture of Annette—was also the goal of the grand duke’s subordinates. It wasn't wholly unreasonable to say they might yet cooperate. The pair before them seemed to feel the same. The hairy one said, “Lord Gillian’s blood carries memories of the name Grand Duke Drago. Never thought we’d hear it here, though. Seems he's quite a strange character, and you say he's here?” “Indeed. Though it is unclear why he’s risen again, it would seem it was to repeat some experiments from the past. Toward that end he desires the girl. The two of you must stand down.” The two intruders had listened in silence, but at that point they both grinned. Stark white fangs poked from lips that seemed too red for any man. “We didn't quite know what to do with you boys, but now you've just made it real clear. As in, this is where we throw down.” Following up on what the hairy one had said in a beastly tone, the other added, “Lord Gillian will have that girl. You boys are the ones who’ll have to stand down. No, you don’t really need to do even that. Right here and now, we’ll make it so you can’t stand down or stand in our way.” The pudgy man gave the short spear in his right fist a light spin, then braced it with both hands with such skill Gorshin's breath escaped him. His eyes as well as Benelli’s gleamed, and their bodies burned with the lust for battle. The Noblemen, too, wanted nothing more than to fight. “Leica Slopey’s the name,” the hairy young man said by way of introduction. “I'm known as—the Confessor. You’ll see why soon enough,” the pudgy man told them in a stocky tone. A split second before the countess could bring the blade down a black streak of lightning zipped be her eyes. Bright blood flew. Blood spilled from the throat of Countess Genevieve as she fell flat on her back. The thing that's just ripped open her throat braced both feet against a pipe a good sixty feet away and turned back in her direct. Noble blood dripped from the crimson-stained claws of its left hand, and the mouth below its pronounced snout exposed an alarming set of teeth. Who could've imagined that this was the true nature of the young man calling himself Leica Slopey- that he was a werewolf. Giving a growl in a voice that was now that of a beast, Leica twisted his body around and, with miraculous jumping ability, bounded for the man. There was a whistle that left the air churning, and then with a brutal whump! the beast man was slammed against the floor. His face was flattened, and broken ribs protruded from his chest. Yet when the block of stone was brought down again without a moment's hesitation, it sank into the floor, the werewolf beneath it having leapt clear with a skill that seemed unbelievable for even one of its kind. Bright bloiod fell from the snarling maw. Un deniable lunacy filled his eyes. The way he'd just attacked seemed to be completely lacking in common sense. He seemed to be snapping at people entirely at random. And that was precisely the case. Leica had gone mad. Earlier, Xeno Gorshin's blood beads had scattered virulent poison right before his snout. It had besieged not his immortal flesh but his brain. Now he was no more than an insane wild beast that would attack any living creature it saw and wouldn't be satisfied until it had ripped everyone to shreds. With a howl Leica pounced on the man. His wide-open mouth caught the man's head, tearing it off on the first attempt. Giving the head one good shake, the beast spat it into the air. The man extended his hand and grabbed it. The head was pressed right back down onto the wound. At the same time the werewolf reeled backward. When Leica had touched down his leap, a dagger had pierced his chest. "As I thought, you are no better than a beast. Do you think the Nobility mere prey?" Due perhaps tot he severity of her wound, Countess Genevieve murmured the words in a low, horse voice as she stood there covering her bloodstained lips. As the werewolf fell he tried to extract the dagger, but as his hands had become a wolf's paws, he was unable to seize the weapon by the grip. Looking over the man, the countess tilted her head to one side. Only a faint red line remained where the wounds had been aligned. Slowly the chains in both hands began to spin. Slightly bowing her upper body, the countess struck a free-from defensive stance. "What's this?!" she exclaimed, her body convulsing. "Persistent beast, isn't he?" The man let the stone blocks fly with both hands. Skillfully evading them, the countess moved in a certain direction. The sight of her lightly slipping between the chains and their blocks of stone as they whistled through the air was pure artistry. And at a certain spot she halted. Overhead, a block of stone arced down at her. That was what the countess had been waiting for. Directly below the block of stone was the head of Leica--the werewolf. His head caught several tons of pressure in an instant, and both it and his brains became one with the floor. Personality As a hunter he has the personality traits of his profession, being that of a nihilistic, withdrawn, and generally unable to conform to normal society and blend in. He would also have had a tragedy that put him on the path to become a hunter. If this is the case it is apparent though. As a werewolf taking on human disguise he at times gives responses you would expect such a growl instead of a human response. He doesn't seem to try to hold up a facade of who he is for long. He also doesn't seem to be concerned about people finding out who he is. In battle he seems very strategic, fearless, blood thirsty, highly experienced and battle tested. He is battle hardened to a diamond core being one of the greatest vampire hunters on the Frontier even for his kind, having taken on the highest level of opponents and dangers and thriving not just surviving. As a turned vampire servant of Xeno Gillian his usual personality trait are just further enhanced, with an added undying loyalty to Xeno Gillian. Later when Xeno Gorshin's blood beads damage to higher logical, emotional, and intelligent brain functions, he now views every living thing as an enemy. His one focus in life now is the complete destruction of all living things around him and will rip them to shreds. Biography Leica Slopey, like the other hunters, arrives to hear out the nature of the job they will be taking on if he accepts. After some negotiation with the Mayor starts to break down, Confessor decides to use his ability to confess the Mayor of Krishken, telling the tale of the Xeno clan and what that has to do with the events of current time. As follows: Three Centuries ago Mayor's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. He then accepts on the terms of a huge upgrade in pay for wages, and is intrigued by the notion that who ever survives to bring back the Mayor's beloved daughter and completes the job, is split evenly. If no one else survives, then he has a chance of getting paid all the wages of the hunters. The Nobles have now awakened and the confessor along with The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier, ride off to confront the threat at hand and bring back the Mayor's daughter. He along with the others break off into their own search for Annette Krishken, the Xeno Clan, and maybe stalking each other. The Xeno Clan, after multiple failed attacks on D and the group with Xeno Gorshin's FPU, split up with Gillian going off on his own seemingly to hunt for anyone sent by the Mayor of Krishken. His search is fruitful where he finds and turns Quake Resden, Leica Slopey, and Confessor turning them. Later Gorshin and the other find the Grand Duke and tell him of what occurred giving him left hand to examine. They tell them of their injuries which will not heal due to the fountain of life being severed. The Duke examines left hand while talking to them. He tells Gorshin to come closer but he refuse at first due to fear of being further hurt. The Duke grabs him and begins to feed on him again but this time with another affect. He is given more power and his wounds begin to heal till fully restored to full health. He revels in this power when released and apologizes for his initial behavior having gained more confidence in his ability withe his added strength. They are again sent out. After some time searching they run into the newly turned servants of Xeno Gillian after the escape of Pikk. Leica Slopey, and Confessor show up stopping the pair in their tracks. Both pairs declare their intent to get Annette who has escaped with Pikk for their master. This leads to a battle where the Confessor uses his power to discern the true father of Benelli. This shocks Gorshin. Though Benelli tries to shout past this declaring this confession a lie, it has no persuasion on Gorshin. Benelli attacks in rage with his choice weapon that is parried by Confessor easily, leading to a counter attack that kills the Xeno half breed. Gorshin says its only right he be destroyed by these poor imitations after the pair turn to attack him but are forced to retreat when he unleashes his blood beads. Later he confronts both Countess Genevieve and Shank Pomerolo, where he tears out the former's throat, and decapitates the latter. Pomerolo is not impressed, not even acknowledging the blow, where he with out effort grabs his head in mid air and presses it back on the wound, with it reattaching along with healing instantly.The countess scoffs after taking his measure with attacks of her own, noticing his movements and demeanor and that of no more than an unthinking wild beast. After dodging some blows from her and taking others, he is hit full force from a piece of the stone wall tied to a chain weighing several tons, maybe more, to the head which decapitates him with such force/speed, his head and brains seem to become one with the floor killing him instantly. Powers and Abilities Leica is a powerful vampire hunter. When he takes human form he is much more powerful than even those of his kind while taking this form, or any other humans generally. He has high battle skills, strategic thinking, and may also be very skilled with all weapons. He carries a long sword which may be his main weapon while in human state. ' 'Vampire Hunter- He is one of the greatest vampire hunters on the Frontier, as such he would have higher than normal physical stats in all areas even while in human form or werewolf form. Chosen One Powers- When he is bitten by Xeno Gillian and turned Vampire his stats increase to at least this level especially since he has higher than normal stats already for a vampire hunter and a werewolf. His already impressive stats would be well beyond most Greater Nobles when amplified. Werewolf Warrior Master Assassin Telepathy Highly Skilled in all forms of Combat Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment Longsword Trivia Leica Slopey is the first known werewolf turned a vampire-were wolf hybrid by Xeno Gillian through the Kiss of Nobility. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Werewolf Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Servant